The Creator
by Nell14
Summary: What if Allen had a secret, a secret that if Malcolm C. Lvellie found out, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Allen off? And what happens if when a level 4 akuma attacks HQ it baked Cross into a pie?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own -Man

This is my 1st Fanfic.

May contain AllenxKanda in later chapters.  
ENJOY!

"Allen-kun, Nii-san wants you in his office" said Lenalee lee in her usual clam and cheerful tone as they were walking down the hallway. They were heading to the crazy scientist, Komui lee's office. Once Allen and Lenalee had arrived they saw Kanda with his usual grumpy expression on his face.

"Allen, Kanda. You two have a new mission, there have been numerous deaths with an unknown cause in Italy, it could just be the mafia but there is a high possibility that Akuma or maby even innocence is involved so this case needs to be looked into." Said the psycho brother of Lenalee as he handed the mission file to Allen and added "oh! By the way, your train leaves in 25 min." With that both teens rushed out the door.

On The Train, Allen's P.O.V

We only just made it before the train left for Italy. (it is a 2 and a half hour trip) My instincts told me something bad was going to happen, as long as no one finds my secret everything will be fine, on the bright side it's only Bakanda and myself, if anyone else was here it would be harder for me to hide my secret. Without realising it I let out a sigh.

"Che Is the Moyashi that board?" what Kanda just said really pissed me off.

"It's Allen Bakanda!" I explained for about the 1,000th time, I then realised that Kanda had a big smirk on his face.

Kanda's P.O.V

Che, the damn Moyashi will get what he deserves for calling me an idiot. Then a smirk hit my face.

"MicroMiniMoyashi!" I mumbled just loud enough so that the Moyashi could hear me. He seemed extremely pissed off, then, just for a split second I could have sworn I saw the Moyashi's eyes go crimson red! It might have just been my imagination. The rest of the train ride went by in complete silence.

In Italy, Allens P.O.V

As we walked around the town I was worried about what happened on the train, i knew that the more pissed off I get the harder it is to hide. I was and still am worried if Kanda noticed or not.

"Oi Moyashi!" When the samurai said this I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Bakanda?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry I wasn't, I guess I was a little lost in thought..." I replied, I hadn't even noticed that Kanda was talking.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask Bakanda?"

"It's nothing, just that you seem more spaced out than usual, Moyashi."

"How many times do I have to tell you its Allen, Bakanda!" I shouted.

"Che. Moyashi is still a Moyashi, but never mind that, something seems off, don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it..." At that moment I sensed that something was wrong.

"There isn't a single person in sight" Kanda finished. There is something wrong here, i cant sense the presence of anything human only... My eyes widened then i activated my eye and looked around only to see the souls of... 10 level 4s and 1 level 5!

"Kanda, we need to get out of here!" I said while almost throwing up from the sight of the level 5s soul, I could already blood gushing down from my left eye. It was now too late to run, we were completely surrounded. I bit my lip; this was not a good situation!

First chapter Finished!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own -Man

At the Order 3 hours after Kanda and Allen left

"Hurry we need to get him to the infirmary!" Komui yelled while holding a half dead finder in his arms while running as fast as he could down the hallway to the infirmary. When Komui and the finder reached the infirmary the head nurse rushed over to the finder, who was now being treated. Komui left the room and waited.

It had been about 25 minutes before the head nurse came out and Said

"There was nothing we could do for him" the nurse sounded serious "He did regain consciousness for about a minute, what he managed to say in that time is troubling me..."

"What did he say?" Komui asked curiously.

"He said 'Don't send anyone to Italy, Level 5" With that the scientist ran full speed to his office and tried to contact the two exorcists he had sent to Italy 3 hours ago.

In Italy with Allen and Kanda (Normal P.O.V)

The raven haired samurai and the Moyashi were in a pretty bad situation, the Akuma had already destroyed Kanda's golem and Timcanpy was nowhere to be seen. That meant that there was no way to contact the order. Kanda could tell that the white haired teen was in pain just because he could see the souls of the level 4's however; Kanda could tell there was something else hiding in the shadows and that it was waiting for the right time to strike!

Allen's P.O.V

'Shit! This is bad' I thought as I held my right hand over my, now bleeding left eye. Then I saw it, the level 5 had snuck up behind Bakanda, my eyes widened as I saw it stab the samurai in the leg rite where the back of his knee is. Just when the Akuma was about to finish him off I screamed

"STOP!" and then before I had realised what I had done all the Akuma selfdestructed, I then realised what had happened, I had taken my real form! I facepalmed.

Kanda's P.O.V

I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I shoved Mugen in the ground to support my balance, then I turned my head around only to see that the level 5 was about to stab me in the heart, I braced myself for what was going to happen 'I'm finally going to die' I thought when I heard the damn Moyashi scream

"STOP!" after that I felt an overwhelming dark aura and in a split second all the Akuma had selfdestructed. I then turned where the Moyashi was, my eyes widened, standing there was a teen about my height but he was slightly smaller than myself, white hair that went down to his knees, crimson eyes and the same pentagram curse mark the Moyashi has, his however had a horizontal line through the middle of his face that went across his nose he also had a tail. The mysterious teen then walked over to me, I was still using Mugen to keep my balance, however I was on the verge of losing my balance. I could feel myself falling to the ground when the strange teen picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. The mysterious teen, after picking me up walked over to what looked like the remains of a bakery and placed me gently down on the bench that was next to it. I tried to stand up but the stranger just pushed me back down. That way it!

"Who the hell are you? Where it the damn Moyashi?" I shouted, the reply I got was not what i had expected.

"Who are you calling a Moyashi, Bakanda" The stranger shouted back, my eyes went wide open and it felt like my mouth had hit the floor, I then realised that only the Earl of Millennium could do that.

"M-Moyashi?" I asked

"What?" the 'stranger' asked "Bakanda" he mumbled after a few seconds.

"Are you really the Moyashi?" I questioned as I sat up, this time not to be pushed back down. The 'stranger' sighed

"Yeah it's me Bakanda and how many times do I have to tell you the name is Allen A-L-L-E-N!"

"What happened to you?" I questioned with a curious look on my face.

"Ask questions later, for the time being let me heal your injury" I blinked twice in confusion, then I heard the Moyashi mumble something and in that instant a dark energy surrounded both the Moyashi and myself while he held his hand out over my injured leg, the Moyashi had his eyed shut, then in a split second, the Moyashi opened his eyes and my eyes were wide in shock with what just happened when I asked

"What the hell are you?" I saw the Moyashi frown; he sure as hell had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm the last demon"

Chapter 2 Finished!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own -Man

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

"What the hell are you?" Bakanda questioned in a shocked tone, a frown hit my face 'It seems like I have a lot of explaining to do' I thought as I let out a sigh 'may as well tell him'

"I'm the last demon" When I said this I saw Bakanda's eyes widen, I then let out another sigh and said "Please don't tell anyone"

"I won't" Bakanda replied, still in a shocked tone "But explain it properly"

I rubbed my eyes 'Was Bakanda blushing for a second there?'

"Moyashi"

"What?"

"You better have a damn good explanation" I let out yet another sigh 'I should probably explain, after all Bakanda seems extremely pissed off... Wait, he seems more pissed off than usual?'

"Ok, I'll explain, but first why do you seem more pissed off than usual?" I questioned.

"Because" Bakanda said, his face was going red with blush "I can't call you Moyashi when you look like that" I only then realised that I was still in my real form. I could feel that I had gone red with blush.

"Explain yourself, you damn Moyashi" Bakanda shouted

"Ok, ok" I replied while trying to calm the now very angry Bakanda down, after that I sat down next to him, then out of nowhere my stomach growled and it seemed to say something like 'Me hungry, me want food, lots of food' I blushed in embarrassment, then I looked at Bakanda who was sitting there impatiently.

Kanda's P.O.V

'Damn it, when the hell is the Moyashi going to explain?' I thought when I heard the Moyashi's stomach growl again.

"Moyashi, why are you so hungry? You ate on the train; actually you ate 90% of the food on the train!" I shouted while looking at the Moyashi who had just blinked twice at what I had just said.

"It's been 12 hours since then Bakanda" I mentally facepalmed when I remembered

"Moyashi, explain" I said, and then I saw a flash of gold pass me.

"Tim!" the Moyashi shouted in happiness while hitting the golem on its head?

Then the golem opened its mouth to show us a recording. The person in the recording was Komui. The recorded Komui said

"Allen, Kanda! You need to get out of Italy right now, come back to HQ immediately! We're under attack by a level 4" with that the recording ended, both the Moyashi and I had our eyes wide open

"Lenalee is the only exorcist at the order at the moment!" the Moyashi said with a worried tone in his voice.

Allen's P.O.V

'This isn't good' I thought when an idea crossed my mind 'I could just use that and then just before we reach HQ I could go back into my human form' Then I picked Bakanda up and put him over my left shoulder, I then used my demon speed to reach the forest that surrounded the order in less than 5 minutes. By the look on Bkanda's face it would seem that he was in complete shock at how fast the trip was. I then put the raven haired samurai down, reverted back to my human form and sighed.

"Let's go" I said just loud enough so that Kanda could hear me. We both ran as fast as we could to the order only to find a giant hole in the entrance, I activated my eye and saw that there was a level 4 and it was in the kitchen. I then dragged Bakanda to the kitchen to find the level 4 cooking, from what I could see it seemed like it was baking a pie and a giant one at that! My eyes widened as I saw the main ingredient, it was my sad excuse for a master, Cross Marian. I let out a sigh and thought 'well at least it's only him and no one else.'

1 hour later

The Akuma had just finished making its pie when it said "Thank you for letting me use your kitchen exorcists" its voice sent chills up Bakanda's spine, I could tell, and then I thought 'why would an Akuma bake a pie? Oh well Rest in Piece master.'

Normal P.O.V

Allen, Kanda and the Akuma were the only ones in the room, it was quiet until the Akuma said "I must go now, goodbye exorcists" the Akuma then left and about 5 minutes later Komui came in and asked

"What happened?"

"Turns out that the Akuma just wanted to cook something" Both Kanda and Allen said at the same time.

Noahs Mansion

"This pie is nice, I wonder what's in it" Tikki complimented. The earl just smiled.

* * *

Chapter 3 Finished!

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Allen in his real form has a wolf tail.


End file.
